Faye (Shadows of Valentia)
Faye (エフィ Efi, Effie in the Japanese version) is a playable character who appears exclusively in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. She is 18 years old. Profile Faye is one of Alm’s childhood friends from Ram Village. She joins the Deliverance with the sole thought of wanting to be by Alm at all times. She has had an unrequited crush on Alm since they were children, but she is also the first to realize the true extent of Alm's feelings for Celica even before Alm himself, and at a young age as well, so she is fully aware that he will probably marry her in the future. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats Prologue Chapter 1 Growth Rates |40% |40% |30% |30% |30% |40% |3% |} Supports *Alm *Silque Passive Supports *Mycen *Celica Fire Emblem Heroes Description '''Devoted Heart' :A young woman from Ram Village, and Alm's childhood friend. Her devotion to him stretches back to these days. Appears in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Base Stats Skills Weapon Assists Specials Passive Quotes ''Heroes'' :Faye (Echoes)/Heroes Quotes Echoes: Shadows of Valentia First Turn Selection * *gasp* "Okay." (Prologue) * "Just leave it to me." Upon Being Healed * "You're too kind." Level Up * "It's nice to get stronger." (2 stats up) * "Hmm... I thought I felt something. (1 stat up) Class Change * "I'll grow however I can to keep you safe, Alm." Battle Quotes Enemy Misses * "Don't touch me!" (Prologue) * *gasp* Enemy deals 1 or no damage * "This is for Alm!" * "Don't test me!" Critical Attack Finishing Blow * "Gotcha!" * "Hyah!" * "Step aside!" Defeated Enemy * "Look at that!" * *sighs* * "I was taught by the best." * "Did you see that, Alm?" * *sighs* "There." Summary Screen * "You make it look easy, Alm." Ending Unable to get Alm out of her mind, Faye returned to her old life in Ram Village. Eventually, she met and married a suitor who claimed he did not mind her pining for the king, though her habit of vanishing without notice for days at a time continued to worry her new family. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Faye is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: * * * Etymology ''Faye is a feminine given name derived from Middle English faie meaning "fairy", or possibly from the Old French word meaning loyalty or belief. Her Japanese name, Effie, is an English abbreviation of Greek name Euphemia, meaning well spoken. Trivia *In Fire Emblem Heroes, Faye is classed as an Archer. In Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, this is not a class she can assume due to the Archer class being restricted to male characters. *Similar to Roy's appearance Super Smash Bros. Melee ''and Corrin's appearance in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, Faye makes her first appearance in ''Fire Emblem Heroes rather than in her debut game. Gallery File:Faye Concept.png|Concept artwork of Faye from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Faye Heroes.png|Artwork of Faye from Fire Emblem Heroes by Konfuzi Kokon. File:Faye Fight.png|Artwork of Faye from Fire Emblem Heroes by Konfuzi Kokon. File:Faye Skill.png|Artwork of Faye from Fire Emblem Heroes by Konfuzi Kokon. File:Faye Damaged.png|Artwork of Faye from Fire Emblem Heroes by Konfuzi Kokon. File:Faye_Echoes_Cipher_art_1.png|Faye as a Pegasus Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) File:B09-016N.png|Faye, in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) File:B09-015R.png|Faye, in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) File:B09-015R+.png|Faye, in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) File:Faye Echoes Portrait.png|Faye's portrait. File:Young Faye Portrait.png|Young Faye's portrait. File:Faye Village.png|Faye's village sprite. Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters